narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Naruto - Episódio 6: Uma Missão Perigosa: Uma Aventura no País das Ondas!
Gatō Gōzu Meizu Zabuza Momochi Madame Shijimi Tazuna Tora |Jutsu = Liberação de Água: Técnica de Ocultação na Água Técnica do Instinto de Assassinato Compartilhado |Equipamentos = Kubikiribōchō Manoplas de Metal Rádio Veneno}} O Time Kakashi começa a fazer missões ao Terceiro Hokage. Porém, diferente do que Naruto pensava, elas não eram divertidas, geralmente envolvia trabalho duro e Kakashi explica que é porque são genin ainda. Após concluir mais uma missão Rank D, Naruto implacavelmente pede ao Hokage uma missão de nível superior. É atribuído para o Time 7 uma missão de escoltar o mestre construtor de pontes, Tazuna até o País das Ondas e protegê-lo enquanto ele termina de construir a sua ponte, esta tarefa é mais difícil, sendo uma missão de Rank C. thumb|left|Sasuke atacando os Irmãos Demônios. Em seu caminho para o País das Ondas, Kakashi avisa a Naruto que não existem batalhas ninja em missões desse nível e no máximo bandidos poderiam os atacar. No entanto, dois ninjas chūnin de Kirigakure emerge de uma poça e ataca eles. Os Irmãos Demônios aparentemente derrotam Kakashi e depois se viram para os genin e Tazuna. Quando eles foram atacar Naruto, Sasuke aparece e usando sua shuriken e sua kunai para prender os irmãos da árvore. Antes dos dois terem uma chance de atacar Tazuna, Kakashi reaparece e sem esforço os derrota, já que ele havia usado uma Técnica de Substituição do Corpo. Kakashi está desapontado com a forma como Naruto lidou com a situação, então começa a elogiar Sakura e Sasuke pela coragem. Naruto começa a perceber que Sasuke não estava nem um pouco com medo em sua primeira batalha real. Kakashi falou que percebeu a presença dos irmãos pois não tinha como ter uma poça de água em um dia ensolarado um pouco antes de serem atacados, mas deixou que eles atacassem para ver quem eles queriam matar, então percebeu que eles estavam a procura de Tazuna. Sakura então sugere para encerrar a missão desde que Kakashi apontou que o ferimento de Naruto estava envenenado. Naruto, não querendo pôr em risco a missão, pega uma kunai e apunhala a mão com ela, a fim de remover o veneno. thumb|Naruto removendo o veneno. Ele, então, faz um juramento de que nunca vai fugir de qualquer missão, ameaça ou inimigo e que ele não perderá para Sasuke. Kakashi observa que a ferida de Naruto já tinha começado a cicatrizar e assume que foi devido ao poder de cura da Raposa Demônio de Nove-Caudas. Posteriormente, Gatō, que contratou os Irmãos Demônio para eliminar Tazuna, é mostrado reclamando sobre sua falha e afirma que há um ninja de alto nível acompanhando Tazuna. Zabuza, aparentemente o chefe dos Irmãos Demônio, ameaça Gatō com sua espada colossal. Ele afirma que ele é o Demônio da Névoa Oculta e que desta vez ele mesmo vai e derrotar Tazuna. Curiosidades * De acordo com Hiruzen, as missões de Rank D disponíveis são: serviço de babá, o chefe do conselheiro de três anos, ajudando a esposa nas compras, e tomando-se as batatas. en:A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves! ru:Важная миссия! Направляемся в Страну Волн id:Sebuah Misi Berbahaya! Perjalanan ke Tanah Gelombang! es:¡Misión Importante! ¡Superpartida al Pais de las Olas! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Prólogo — País das Ondas Categoria:Episódios (Clássico)